Return to Rivendell
by shirebound
Summary: The hobbits return to Rivendell on their way back to the Shire, one day before Frodo and Bilbo’s birthdays. The two weeks they spend there are ones of angst, healing, celebrations, and revelations. NO slash, sex, profanity, violence
1. Reunion

Welcome to Chapter 1 of my new story. (Chapter 1 is more of a prologue to the story itself.) Hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
NOTE: Bilbo's dialogue in paragraph 7 is taken directly from "The Return of the King" by J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
Chapter 1 --- Reunion  
  
S.R. 1419, September 21  
  
  
  
Most of Elrond's entourage had ridden ahead days ago, alerting all of Imladris to the imminent return of their Lord, and of Mithrandir and the hobbits. Lights were blazing in every window and throughout the courtyard, and from the back of his pony Sam gazed about with wonder at what appeared to be hundreds of Elves lining every walkway, balcony, and stair. The evening air was filled with music; songs of such joy they brought tears to the eye. It was a sight, and sound, that would remain with Sam for the rest of his life.  
  
The weary company rode up to the front of the main House and dismounted, where their ponies and horses were led away to the stables. The hobbits stood in awed silence as everyone surrounding the little group bowed reverently to them.  
  
We're back, at last we're back, is he still alive, where is he where is he, is he well, let me go to him, let me GO!  
  
Elrond knelt down in front of Frodo. "Go," he whispered with a smile.  
  
Instantly Frodo bolted from the group, running as fast as he could past the astonished Elves. Up the stairs, down long-remembered corridors, up more stairs, which room, yes this one.... skidding to a halt in front of a partly-closed door. A gentle light flickered within. Hardly able to breathe and shaking just a bit, Frodo pushed open the door.  
  
Bilbo sat in a chair by a softly glowing fire, his head bowed as if in blissful sleep. Frodo stepped into the familiar room, his eyes taking in the mountains of papers and books, inkpots and quills scattered about, the rumpled bed, a few candles lit. Everything as he remembered. Behind him he heard hobbit footsteps coming down the corridor towards the room. He took another step forward. "Bilbo?" he whispered.  
  
The small figure in the chair opened his eyes and looked up at the sight of four hobbits in travel-stained garb staring at him from the doorway. He smiled. "So you've come back? And tomorrow's my birthday, too. How clever of you! Do you know, I shall be one hundred and twenty-nine? And in one year more, if I am spared, I shall equal the Old Took. I should like to beat him; but we shall see."  
  
At the familiar face, the dear voice, Frodo stumbled forward with a sob, sank to his knees, threw his arms about Bilbo's waist and laid his head against the old hobbit's knee. Oh Bilbo, Frodo thought, I'm back, I can't believe it. It was awful, we're alive, you're alive, you look older, I don't care, you're here. We're free, Bilbo, It's gone. Did you feel anything when It melted? Do you know how I've missed you? Are you proud of me?  
  
"Frodo, my lad." Bilbo's voice. A gentle, loving hand on his curls, one stroking his shoulder. "Dear lad."  
  
Frodo felt as he had when he was in the Tower being held in Sam's arms, resigned to the loss of the Ring and willing to rest peacefully for the rest of his life with loving, protective arms about him. He sighed, lost in thought, lost in memories. Dear Bilbo, you're here. It's over. I'm back.  
  
********************  
  
"Mr. Frodo," said a gentle voice behind him.  
  
Frodo looked up, startled, at Sam standing just behind him, then looked around. He was sitting on the floor at Bilbo's feet, the old hobbit's head once more nodding in sleep. The fire had burned low. Sam looked scrubbed and clean, and had changed out of his travel garb.  
  
"Sam," Frodo said, scrambling to his feet. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's getting late. I thought you might be needing some supper and a hot bath before bed." Sam motioned toward Bilbo. "We can do some visiting tomorrow."  
  
Frodo smiled and nodded, suddenly hungry and aware that he hadn't even taken off his cloak. "Yes, tomorrow. And many days after that." He kissed Bilbo on the forehead, then let Sam lead him down the corridor to the room he had occupied a year before. His pack had been brought up to the room. Food had been set out on a table and a tub of clean water awaited. Several Elves Frodo had not met before stood about in the room and bowed gravely to him.  
  
"Let them tend to you, sir, they practically fought over the honor. They wouldn't let me do anything!"  
  
Frodo chuckled and pressed his friend's hand. "Thank you, Sam." Sam smiled and left the room. All at once Frodo realized how weary he was. Ignoring his protests, the Elves helped him remove his clothing and eased him into the heated water. Sighing, he finally just relaxed and enjoyed the feel of the water, of letting the Elves gently wash him, dry him in warmed towels, slip a soft nightshirt over his head. Still respectfully silent, one of the Elves motioned to the waiting food.  
  
"Thank you," said Frodo quietly.  
  
"It is our honor, Master Baggins. You must tell us if you require even the smallest thing. All owe you a debt that can never be repaid." They bowed once again, and left him alone.  
  
Frodo ate a little, then walked over to the window where he had spent so much time the previous autumn. The view was the same. Everything seemed the same, yet everything had changed. He breathed deeply of the flower- scented air of Rivendell, hearing far-off singing. After awhile he lay down on the soft bed, and was almost instantly asleep.  
  
A short time later, Sam, Merry, and Pippin came to bid Frodo goodnight. Seeing him already peacefully asleep, Sam covered him with a light blanket.  
  
"We all made it back," Merry whispered, "I can hardly believe it."  
  
Pippin sighed. "It's all starting to feel like a dream."  
  
Sam put out the candles flickering on a table next to the bed. "Tomorrow's his birthday too, you know. I doubt he even remembers."  
  
Pippin smiled. "Gandalf remembers. I overhead him and Elrond talking about it days ago." He yawned loudly. "Elrond said he would tell Frodo, and Gandalf said to wait for his birthday."  
  
"He would tell Frodo what?" Merry asked.  
  
"That's all I heard." Pippin yawned again.  
  
Merry pushed him playfully. "Come on, you silly hobbit, let's get some sleep. In real beds for a change."  
  
Sam bent low over Frodo. "Good night, sir," he whispered, and the three of them left the room as silently as they had come.  
  
** TBC ** 


	2. Last of the Ringbearers

Thanks for the encouraging reviews! They mean so much to me, and definitely keep me inspired to write faster and better.  
  
Death of Ba Gook: Merry certainly won't be ignored in this fic, he's just not a central character. (I've given him a central role in "Guarding the Shire", "A Matter of Time", and "Reunion at Isengard", so I don't feel too guilty!)  
  
Erin-21 and Tathar: Thank you for enjoying the fact that the Elves treat Frodo with honor. I always thought that living with those who honored and respected him in the Undying Lands had to be part of his healing across the Sea.  
  
Talking Hawk: My goodness, no one is OBLIGATED to review, I'm just thrilled to pieces when they do! Your reviews are so entertaining, it's always a joy to get one. I'm so glad you enjoyed Chapter 1, hope the continuation of your "birthday present" continues to please.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
Chapter 2 --- Last of the Ring-bearers  
  
S.R. 1419, September 22  
  
  
  
Frodo awoke to what felt like a Middle-earthquake or a small explosion, but it turned out to be the unpredictable force of nature known as Peregrin Took leaping on his bed and shaking him.  
  
"Are you going to sleep all day?" More shaking. "You're only 51 you know, not 151!"  
  
Frodo groaned and opened his eyes to find his cousin's face only two inches away, beaming at him. More shaking. "Pippin," Frodo sighed, "They really liked you in Gondor, you know. Have you ever thought of going back there to live --- permanently?"  
  
Pippin pulled the blanket off Frodo and sat on him.  
  
'Oooof. Or Fangorn," Frodo continued, "We could send you back to live with the Ents and eventually you'd grow so tall that.." He frowned. "What did you say?"  
  
"Fifty-one, cousin! Happy birthday!"  
  
Frodo slowly smiled. "Oh. You know, last night when Bilbo talked about today being his birthday I didn't even remember that..." He shook his head. "Are you *sure* I'm not 151?"  
  
"Get up, get dressed, get *moving*, you lazy hobbit!" Pippin dragged Frodo out of bed.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Frodo laughed, starting to get dressed. "Everything I own is in that little pack by the door, I can't exactly spend the day giving out presents to everyone!" He looked up at Pippin. "Not even any of my clothes would fit you now!"  
  
"This isn't about you giving us presents," said Pippin, helping himself to the leftover food on Frodo's table. "It's about a beautiful day outside, and we're all alive and well and almost home, and you not sleeping until your *next* birthday, that's all." He calmed down for a minute, thinking about what Frodo had said. "Say, maybe I will go back to Gondor someday. Stri---- the King said something about putting all that tattered Orc-stuff you and Sam were wearing in a museum. I could charge admission and give a little talk about my brave, amazing cousin who saved everybody from the Shadow and used to sleep all *day*!" He pushed Frodo out the door. "Come on!"  
  
Frodo let Pippin pull him down the corridor and down the stairs. The halls seemed strangely deserted.  
  
"Pip, you ate my breakfast. Can't we get some food before you drag me around Rivendell all day?"  
  
"Sure, Frodo," said Pippin, pushing him into the Hall of Fire. "All you want."  
  
Nearly every Elf in Rivendell was in the Hall, smiling at the two hobbits as they entered. Frodo gasped and stopped dead in his tracks as they all turned to face him, bowed, then started cheering and clapping.  
  
"Merry and I taught them that," said Pippin smugly. "Go on!" He gave Frodo another push.  
  
Walking hesitantly forward, Frodo saw that Elrond, Gandalf, Sam, and Merry stood around a large table laden with fruit and cakes and an incredible variety of other foods. Bilbo sat a little apart, deep in an intense conversation with several Elves. Frodo finally reached the table, shaking his head in disbelief at the scene before him. Gandalf stepped forward.  
  
"Good morning, dear boy," he said.  
  
Frodo laughed. "Gandalf, you make me feel like I'm Pippin's age again. Are you responsible for this?"  
  
"You can blame me for many things, but not for this! This was a purely hobbit-planned celebration. You have three *very* persistent friends." The Wizard smiled at him. "Happy birthday, my dear Frodo."  
  
"Thank you," Frodo whispered, still a bit in shock.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur of food, singing, poetry, food, talking with Bilbo, being congratulated by scores of Elves, laughter, and food. That evening all of the inhabitants of the House, Bilbo being carried by no less than Glorfindel, were led by Merry and Sam up to a grassy slope where they were treated to one of Gandalf's incredible fireworks displays. Most of the Elves had never seen anything like it, and talked of little else for days afterward.  
  
Frodo rested contentedly in the grass surrounded by hobbits. "What a wonderful day," he sighed. "Thank you."  
  
*****************  
  
It was quite late by the time Frodo returned to his room, his head still whirling from the unexpected events of the day.  
  
"Frodo," said a soft voice from the door, "May I come in for a moment?"  
  
"Lord Elrond, of course!" Frodo led Elrond to one of the larger chairs, and pulled up a smaller one for himself. "Thank you so much, I can't remember when I've had more fun."  
  
"It was our pleasure, Frodo. A rare time of joy for my people, who may hereafter find it only in the West. We enjoyed this day as much as you." He smiled. "I know it breaks with hobbit tradition, but I have a birthday gift to give you, if you will permit me."  
  
Frodo frowned. "You gave me back my life, Lord Elrond. There is nothing else you need ever give me."  
  
"You ask for nothing, Frodo, while deserving everything. But I have thought of one thing within my power to grant for all you have accomplished and endured. It is not precisely a gift for *you*, but I think it will bring you joy." He paused, reaching forward to lightly touch the gem that lay on its chain about Frodo's neck.  
  
"Before my daughter and I parted, she told me that she offered you her place across the Sea." Frodo nodded. "No one can foresee what will happen, or what you will need in the future. You may choose to use this gift, Frodo, or perhaps not, but I am glad it has been offered to you. I have talked long with Mithrandir, and have consulted also with Galadriel as we traveled. We are all in agreement that there is something left undone."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Frodo could not imagine what Elrond was talking about. "What have we left undone?"  
  
Elrond looked at him gravely. "It is our fear that even a moment of contact with the One Ring can carry with it unlooked-for repercussions. For Bilbo, for you...." He hesitated. "Or for Samwise."  
  
Frodo stared at him. "Sam? But-----"  
  
Elrond held up his hand. "Perhaps, Frodo, there is no way to tell. Samwise may live a long, happy life, with never a hint of Shadow or haunting from the past. Or there may come a time, someday, when his time as Ring-bearer weighs heavily upon him." Elrond leaned forward and took Frodo's hands in his own. "If that time comes, he, also, is permitted to sail to the West and find healing. You may tell him anytime you wish, in any way that feels appropriate; perhaps as a gift to him on one of your future birthdays!" He smiled gently. "For the rest of his life there will be a ship waiting at the Havens in which Samwise may leave Middle-earth and find healing and peace in the West, if he so chooses. I will see to it."  
  
Elrond stood and laid his hands gently on Frodo's head, then left the room without another word. Frodo sat in total shock for a long time, unable to move or think as tears slid down his cheeks, tears shed in joy and gratitude for this priceless gift to his dearest friend.  
  
** TBC ** 


	3. Echoes of the Past

Thank you so much for your responses, especially regarding Elrond's gift to Frodo. For a long time I wondered how Frodo knew that Sam could follow him across the Sea (if he wanted to), and this seemed like a good place in the story for Frodo to have been told about it. Your appreciation for this segment means a lot to me. I'm going to give myself closure for a few other things as well before the end of this tale, so stay tuned.  
  
FifthHeir: My goodness, thank you for saying that good will emanates from my work. What an amazing compliment, I'm just speechless. I hope to always live up to such kind words. (BTW, if Pippin is your favorite you're going to love this story. Quite a few revelations yet to come, and Pippin is in the middle of most of them.)  
  
Flame Tigress: Your reviews (and stories!) are so wonderfully perceptive and such a joy. Thank you.  
  
Frodolover: I know a lot of folks are upset with ff.net these days, so I truly thank you for continuing to check for my updates. I have no plans to stop writing, or to stop posting to ff.net. I find it a great place to share, communicate, get better at my writing, and feel the thrill of creativity and feedback.  
  
Nienna: Gosh, you make me blush! (And I love your comments always, whether they're "insane" or not!)  
  
JRRrox: Many thanks for the story idea! You never know...  
  
Treehugger: If you want to know how it feels to experience a (minor) earthquake, it's almost exactly the same as airplane turbulence. I haven't been through a major one (thank goodness). "Earthquake Pippin" would definitely be a major one!  
  
P.S. I have no other place to say this, so THANK YOU so much for all the lovely comments for the ending chapter of "Reunion at Cormallen". I certainly had a great time with that story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
Chapter 3 --- Echoes of the Past  
  
S.R. 1419, September 24  
  
  
  
After a long search Pippin finally found Merry in the map room, his head bent over a parchment. Merry looked up, a strange look on his face.  
  
"Come here, Pip. Look at this."  
  
Pippin joined him and looked at the map spread out on the table. Merry pointed his right index finger at a spot on the map, near the Anduin, Pippin noticed, and his left index finger at a spot some distance to the west.  
  
"This is where we were taken, Pip," Merry said, tapping the map with his right finger. "And this," he said, tapping the map with his left, "Is where Treebeard found us, as near as I can figure it."  
  
"How far?"  
  
"Nearly 200 miles, if I'm reading this right. Two hundred miles in three days."  
  
Pippin frowned, tracing the distance with his finger. "How long would it have taken the Orcs to get us to Isengard if the horsemen hadn't attacked and we hadn't escaped?"  
  
Merry was still staring at the map. "One more day." Pippin suddenly realized that Merry was shaking a little. "One more day," Merry repeated, almost inaudibly. Pippin grabbed his cousin's hands and held them in his own.  
  
"Merry," he said softly, "Everything worked out all right. Don't think too much about.... what might have been, all right? My gosh," he continued, "If I thought too much about what I saw in that glass ball or what happened to Denethor, or being nearly crushed by that, that..." He sighed. "I would never sleep another minute ever. It just doesn't bear thinking about, that's all." He looked deeply into his cousin's troubled eyes. "We made it, Mer, everything's all right."  
  
Merry shook his head and smiled. "I don't know what the Shire is going to make of you, Peregrin Took. They may think you're returning as the same tweenager you were before, but we'll know better, won't we?" He gave his cousin a hug. "You're right, it doesn't bear thinking about." He chuckled and got to his feet, letting the parchment roll up. "If Frodo and Sam can live with their memories we can live with ours, that's for sure."  
  
At that moment Frodo poked his head around the door. "Am I actually *reminding* the two of you to come have lunch? I knew you were too tall to still be hobbits!"  
  
Pippin turned to face him. "Cousin Frodo," he said calmly, "If there's any food left by the time you catch up to me, you're welcome to it!" With a whoop he raced past Frodo and down the corridor past several astonished Elves, leaving two laughing hobbits far, far behind him.  
  
  
  
That evening the four hobbits sat together on the floor in the Hall of Fire, attempting to invent riddles incorporating some Elvish words. The results were so hysterical and confusing that Frodo's stomach hurt from laughing so much. He was leaning against a pillar listening to the singing when he noticed Pippin staring at him.  
  
"Is everything all right, Pip?"  
  
"You don't look any older yet, you know. I thought you might by now."  
  
Sam gasped and Merry clapped his hand over Pippin's mouth.  
  
Frodo chuckled. "I only just had a birthday, silly hobbit, I'm not going to suddenly look a year older overnight. Fifty-one isn't...." His voice trailed off as he suddenly understood what Pippin meant. "Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry, Frodo," said Merry, trying to haul a contrite Pippin to his feet. "He's had way too much wine. I'm just going to drag him out and drown him in one of the fountains, I won't be long."  
  
"It's all right, Merry," said Frodo.  
  
"I'm sorry, Frodo," whispered Pippin, looking scared. "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Don't worry, Pip. To be honest, I thought I might be looking or feeling older by now too. I don't know how long it took, after Bilbo left me the Ring, for him to start aging again. We didn't see him again for 17 years." Frodo smiled. "It probably won't be too noticeable. I doubt that going from 33 to 51 is as drastic as going from 50 to 111." He gave Pippin a light kick. "Will you still laugh at my terrible riddles if I have a few gray hairs?"  
  
Pippin searched Frodo's face anxiously for any sign that his cousin was mad at him. Finally he managed a small smile. "Yes," he said, smiling a little bit more. "And your riddles are terrible, you know."  
  
"Come here," said Frodo, pulling Pippin to him and giving him a hug. He looked up at Merry. "He's too big now to drown, Mer. At least too big for me, anyway." Frodo stroked Pippin's head, now resting against his chest. "You can ask me anything, Pip, and I won't get mad, I promise. Is there anything else you want to know?" He was surprised to feel a slight nod. "What is it?"  
  
Pippin pulled away and looked at Frodo. "Do you miss it?"  
  
"Do you mean the Ring?"  
  
"Yes," Pippin whispered. Merry and Sam looked at each other uneasily.  
  
Frodo held out his arms again and Pippin nestled back into them. He felt Frodo take a deep breath. "Yes, Pip, I miss it terribly. Seems strange, doesn't it?" Pippin nodded again.  
  
"It's hard to explain. It was like it was alive, and somehow we got all wrapped up together. 'Ring-bearer' makes it sound like I was just carrying it around, but it wasn't like that at all. By the end it felt like a part of me, and it feels like it took a part of me with it. I know that doesn't make much sense, I scarcely understand it myself." He felt Pippin's arms tighten around him. "Any other questions?"  
  
"No," said Pippin, sitting up. "Well, not right now, anyway." He looked at Merry indignantly. "And I did *not* have too much wine, Meriadoc, I had just as much as you had."  
  
"That much?" Merry groaned and pulled Pippin to his feet. "I won't drown him completely, Frodo, I promise. But maybe just a little dunking." He and Pippin left the Hall.  
  
Frodo saw Sam looking at him intently.  
  
"Did you feel any of that, Sam? With the Ring?"  
  
"There wasn't hardly time, Mr. Frodo. Carrying that blasted thing around for a day or two is nothing like having it for 17 years, that's for certain." Sam looked thoughtful. "Although when all is said and done, I probably wore it longer than you did the whole time you had it." He sighed. "But you were dragging it through the Black Lands where it was strongest and you were weakest. If only I could have carried it for you."  
  
"Sam," said Frodo quietly, "You did everything you could, and more. More than anyone else ever could have done." He got to his feet and Sam did also. "Do *you* miss it?"  
  
"No," said Sam definitely. He smiled. "That Mr. Pippin is a brave one, isn't he?"  
  
Frodo laughed. "He certainly is." They started to walk out. "Imagine asking an old hobbit like me so many questions, when I should be sleeping in the sun and carried around and spoon-fed and treated with more respect...."  
  
Sam's laughter echoed through the Hall as they left together, both anticipating a peaceful night's sleep. But it was not to be.  
  
** TBC ** 


	4. Comfort in the Night

You folks don't know what your kind and enthusiastic reviews do for me. You really don't know. Well, maybe you do. I'm reminded of my favorite line in all the trilogy (from Faramir to Sam): "Praise from the praiseworthy is above all rewards." (Gosh, that line had better get into one of the movies somewhere.)  
  
This chapter is the beginning of... well, all kinds of things...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
Chapter 4 --- Comfort in the Night  
  
S.R. 1419, September 25  
  
  
  
It was long past midnight when Merry heard the scream. He came out of a sound sleep instantly, leaping out of bed and running out into the corridor. Almost at the same moment Sam burst out of his room, as did Frodo. They looked at each other, realized who was missing, and as one, they raced to Pippin's room.  
  
Frodo arrived a second before the others and raced through the doorway to see his cousin sitting up in the huge bed. Pippin was breathing hard and looked terrified. Frodo ran to the bed, gathering Pippin into his arms. Pippin gasped and clung to him with all his strength. Merry and Sam climbed up on the bed beside them.  
  
Pippin was shaking and covered with perspiration, and Frodo just held him tight and stroked his hair. "Was it a dream, Pip?" He felt a nod. "Must have been pretty bad. We're here, Pip, you're safe. Shhh, now. We're here." Pippin relaxed a tiny bit, but Frodo could feel his cousin's wildly beating heart. 'It's all right," he repeated. "You're safe."  
  
Pippin slumped weakly against Frodo's chest. "Oh Frodo," he moaned, "It was terrible."  
  
"Do you want to tell us about it?"  
  
Pippin shuddered and clutched at Frodo tighter. His head was starting to ache.  
  
Frodo had a sudden idea. He took one of Pippin's hands, which were grasping his nightshirt, and brought it up to his neck. He closed Pippin's hand around Arwen's gem. "See if that helps," Frodo whispered.  
  
Pippin immediately felt a little better. He was still frightened, but it was as if he had stepped aside from the terror, could view it from a bit of a distance. "Oh," he breathed.  
  
Frodo was relieved to feel Pippin relax a little more. He looked up to see several Elves crowded in the doorway, alerted by the scream. "Thank you," he said softly, "We're all right." They bowed and departed.  
  
Pippin took a deep breath. "W.. We were back in Rohan with the horsemen, that night, and there was that, that glass ball again." He took another deep breath. "The ball was huge, much bigger than I was. So much bigger. Then I saw the wraiths inside it, they were looking at me, but this time one of them grabbed me and pulled me right inside the ball and, and it was dark and so cold and...." He shook his head. "It was so real...." He felt Merry's hand squeeze his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Pip," Frodo murmured, "What an awful dream."  
  
"I don't know why I dreamed about it," Pippin said shakily, "I haven't thought about.. that.. in ever so long."  
  
"This is my fault," Merry burst out angrily. "I was showing him the map today of where we were dragged through Rohan. I'm surprised you didn't dream about Orcs, Pip."  
  
"Orcs aren't as bad as.. as.." Pippin whispered.  
  
"No," said Frodo gently. "Orcs are pretty awful, but they're not as bad as wraiths. We both know that, don't we?"  
  
Pippin nodded.  
  
"Pip, listen to me." Frodo kept his voice calm and soothing. "When the Ring was destroyed, all the wraiths were gone. Just like that. Except for the one your brave cousin Merry got to first, that is." He looked down to see a tiny smile on Pippin's face. "All the wraiths are gone, Pip, and Sauron's palantír is crushed and buried in the ruins of the Black Tower. Aragorn has the only palantír left, he's the only one who could ever see you in it. And that's all right, isn't it? If our friend Strider keeps an eye on us for awhile?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "That's all right."  
  
"Here," said Frodo, "Why don't you wear this for a few days?" He slipped the chain over his head and hung the gem around Pippin's neck, Pippin still holding tight to it.  
  
Frodo looked at him closely. "Are you in pain?"  
  
"My head hurts," Pippin whispered.  
  
Merry sprang off the bed, relieved to be useful. "I'll see if I can find Elrond. He knows all about healing." He dashed out of the room, and Frodo continued to hold Pippin close, talking quietly to him.  
  
In about ten minutes Merry came back into the room holding a mug about a quarter full of a warm, fragrant liquid. "I found Elrond, he said this should help Pippin's headache.... and help him get back to sleep. He'll come to see him a little later." He held out the mug and Frodo took it. Pippin sniffed the contents suspiciously.  
  
Frodo smiled. "Don't worry, if this is the same stuff they dosed me with last year when I was.. hurt, it actually tastes pretty good." He looked into the mug. "Elrond just gave you a little bit. You shouldn't have any more dreams tonight. Wraiths were after me in my dreams too, before we got to Rivendell last year. But this time they're gone, Pip, they're really and truly gone." Pippin took the mug and slowly drank down the tea. After a few minutes the frightening images started to blur and fade a little, and he relaxed against Frodo, fingering the gem.  
  
"Does your headache feel a little better?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Pippin murmured, his eyelids starting to droop. Sam brought over a fresh nightshirt, and Pippin released his hold on the gem long enough for Merry and Frodo to pull his damp one over his head and replace it with the new one. Frodo lay Pippin back down on the bed and covered him with the blanket.  
  
Merry lay down as well. "I'll stay with him for awhile."  
  
Frodo gave Pippin one last hug, then he and Sam left the room. Once out in the corridor Sam turned to Frodo, shaking his head in admiration.  
  
"All those things you said, Mr. Frodo, they were just perfect. He was so scared, not sure what was real and what wasn't, and you made him feel so much better."  
  
Frodo looked at him and smiled. "It's what you did for me, Sam, every day in Mordor." He closed his eyes, remembering. "Every single day."  
  
** TBC ** 


	5. A Light in Dark Places

I'm not going to be able to get anything written for about a week (company's coming), so I went ahead and posted Chapter 3 of "Belts of Silver, Leaves of Gold" and Chapter 5 of this story. I'll try to post another chapter for at least one of these stories by next weekend!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
Chapter 5 --- A Light in Dark Places  
  
S.R. 1419, September 25  
  
  
  
Pippin slept long and deeply, peacefully asleep both times Elrond checked on him. He woke in time for lunch, where he apologized profusely for making such a fuss the night before.  
  
"Here, Frodo." Pippin started to give back the necklace, but Frodo stopped him.  
  
"You don't have to give it back right away, Pip." He smiled at his cousin. "It's very special, isn't it? About time I stopped being so selfish with it."  
  
A look of relief washed over Pippin's face but he tried to hide it. "Thanks. I'll take good care of it, I promise."  
  
"I know you will. Are you eating that third cake or not?"  
  
"Of course I am!" The cake was halfway to Pippin's mouth when his hand stopped. "But you can have half."  
  
Pippin had run off and Frodo was about to leave the table when Gandalf came into the room. Frodo motioned for the wizard to join him.  
  
"I heard there was a little excitement last night, Frodo."  
  
"It was Pippin, he had a nightmare about the palantír and the wraiths." Frodo sighed. "It was pretty bad, but he seems fine today."  
  
Gandalf looked thoughtful. "Pippin has shown remarkable resilience with that experience. I believe he's the only person during the War to have had contact, in some form or other, with all three palantíri."  
  
"I never thought of that."  
  
"Tell me of this nightmare," Gandalf said.  
  
Frodo told him everything he could remember of what Pippin had said. "One of us will stay with him tonight in case he has another bad dream."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Let me know if he does." He looked down at an odd-shaped bag at Frodo's feet. "What do you have there?"  
  
"It's my old sword, the one that broke when.. at the Ford. I found it in Bilbo's room, he kept it all this time. I thought I would have it re- forged for Merry since his was destroyed. I'm sure he misses it." He removed from the bag the hilt and shards of the beautiful, leaf-shaped blade of Westernesse and ran his hand over them gently.  
  
"Seek for the sword that was broken," Gandalf quoted softly.  
  
Frodo looked up and smiled. "Very funny."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Gandalf, the rhyme meant the sword of Isildur, as you well know. Not the blade of a hobbit."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Frodo's smile faded. "I don't think-----"  
  
"There shall be counsels taken stronger than Morgul-spells," Gandalf continued quoting. "Certainly it was a blade such as this, wielded by Merry, that undid the spell that bound together the body of the Nazgûl chieftain." Frodo was staring at him. "Who can say exactly what the voice in Boromir's dream intended, or from which source it derived. Can you?"  
  
Frodo sighed. "I think I'll leave the riddles to Bilbo and the unraveling of destiny to you. Next thing you'll be telling me is that "the Halfling forth shall stand" didn't mean me."  
  
"Now that you mention it.." Gandalf chuckled as Frodo leaped down from the chair in mock dismay. Suddenly the hobbit got a faraway look in his eye, as if listening to something.  
  
"I think I hear a voice, Gandalf. It must be destiny calling me.... to Bilbo's room!"  
  
They both laughed, and Frodo left the room.  
  
  
  
The hobbits spent most of that afternoon and evening in Bilbo's room narrating their parts of the Quest. If Bilbo fell asleep they simply waited, patiently, until he awoke and then recommenced speaking where they had left off.  
  
Frodo and Sam had gotten as far as the winding stair in Cirith Ungol and the disappearance of Gollum when Bilbo nodded off again.  
  
Pippin sighed and looked at Frodo. "Merry and I never got to see Gollum, did we? It's hard to imagine exactly what he looked like. All withered and cramped over and hissing?"  
  
Frodo smiled. "Yes, Pip, that's him exactly." He looked thoughtful. 'You know, there are a lot of things you never got to see." With that, he pulled the Phial of Galadriel out of a pocket and held it up, glowing softly in his hand.  
  
"Sure we did, Frodo," said Merry. "We saw it when the Lady gave it to you."  
  
"No," said Frodo quietly, "You've never really seen it." He turned to Sam and pressed the Phial into his friend's hand. "Sam, I want you to tell Merry and Pippin about the spider and what you did."  
  
"But Mr. Bilbo isn't-----"  
  
"We'll tell him another time. Go on, Sam, tell them."  
  
Sam looked confused. "You want me to hold this while I tell them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sam took a deep breath and started talking. About how they had been left alone in the utter darkness, about Gollum's treachery, the giant webs, and Frodo being attacked by Shelob. With a nod from Frodo, Sam went on, reluctantly telling about his rage, about picking up Sting and avenging what he thought was his best friend's death. About how he felt when it seemed that the entire Quest, the fate of all of Middle-earth, had fallen somehow into his hands. As Frodo had hoped, the Phial burned brighter and brighter as Sam spoke, as if Sam's courage and indominable spirit were forever a part of the star-glass he held. Frodo heard Pippin gasp as the room suddenly blazed with light. Sam's voice faltered and stopped, and slowly the Phial faded back to its usual soft glow.  
  
Frodo sat back, satisfied, at the looks on Merry and Pippin's faces. Awe, amazement, wonder. And respect. He had wanted them somehow to see the Sam *he* saw, the light, the courage and strength, his incredible spirit, and finally they had. He knew they would never look at Sam the same way again.  
  
Frodo's glance fell on the Red Book that rested on Bilbo's table. He didn't know if Bilbo really planned on finishing it, or writing down their story. I'll finish it, he thought, if I have to. So everyone will know the story. He looked at Sam. So everyone will know.  
  
Pippin had tears running down his face and Merry was just staring at Sam. No one spoke.  
  
Sam smiled at Frodo, for once unaware of his friend's thoughts. "It surely was nice to see that again, wasn't it?"  
  
Frodo laughed. "It surely was, Sam." He realized Pippin and Merry needed a moment to collect themselves. "You know, Sting is certainly well named. Bilbo used it to attack spiders and so did you. Isn't that something?"  
  
"Quite right sir, I never thought of that!"  
  
Frodo stretched and yawned. "It's getting late. Pip, would it be all right if one of us stayed with you just for tonight? It might be nice to have some company."  
  
Pippin was still looking a bit dazed. "Could, could Sam stay with me? And tell me that story again?"  
  
"Er, sure, Mr. Pippin, I'd be happy to," said Sam, surprised but pleased. "Here, sir." He started to give the Phial back to Frodo. "You'd better put it away safe."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "You and Pippin can keep it tonight, Sam. It couldn't be safer."  
  
** TBC ** 


	6. Quiet Moments

helga: Please don't stop pointing out any spelling or grammar errors! Too few authors seem to take special care in proofreading their writing, and I always want my stories to make me proud to post them, in every way.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
Chapter 6 --- Quiet Moments  
  
S.R. 1419, September 26  
  
  
  
The next morning Pippin found Frodo sitting alone on a bench in one of the courtyards, the very place where the Council had been held nearly a year ago.  
  
"Come sit with me, Pip," Frodo said with a smile. Pippin sat down next to him and handed Frodo Arwen's gem on its chain. Frodo took it without comment and placed it back around his neck.  
  
"Frodo," Pippin whispered, "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know," Frodo said thoughtfully. "Arwen didn't say, but I've thought a lot about it. You know about how the Elves long ago made rings, rings that had great power to them." Pippin nodded. "I saw one of them, Pip, on Galadriel's finger. It was like a star. Like the starlight in the Phial you saw last night. I don't know where the other rings are, or what they're like."  
  
Pippin looked at him curiously. "But what about them?"  
  
"The One Ring seemed to take, and corrupt, and, and overpower whoever had it. But the other rings, I think, somehow give back, make things better, keep people whole and strong. I believe the Elves didn't just make rings, I think they made things like this too." Frodo fingered the beautiful, star-shaped gem. "Things that help you hold yourself together, keep your hope alive, give you strength when you need it..." Frodo's voice trailed off. He had never verbalized any of this before, not even to Gandalf or Elrond. He smiled at Pippin and put an arm around his cousin's shoulders. "I have no idea if any of this is true, Pip, I just think maybe it is."  
  
Pippin leaned against Frodo. "I think maybe it is, too," he said quietly. "Do you have to give it back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Frodo was quiet for awhile. "Any bad dreams last night?"  
  
Pippin shifted uneasily. "No. I don't want.. I don't want to dream about that ever again."  
  
"If you do, Pip, you need to tell us. I think Gandalf can help, he said he wanted to know if it happened again. All right? Promise?"  
  
Pippin didn't say anything for a minute, just looked down at the ground. "Yes," he said at last, "I promise."  
  
The two hobbits just sat, enjoying the sound of a nearby fountain, the cool autumn breeze, and each other's company.  
  
"Frodo," Pippin said, "Does Bilbo want to come home with us?"  
  
Frodo sighed. "This is his home, Pip. It has been for ever so long, now."  
  
"I just feel like I never really got to know him very well. I was only 11 when he left."  
  
"I know." Frodo smiled at his cousin. "Try to spend some time with him alone before we leave. He's so amazing, I would hate for you to miss this chance." He laughed. "Ask him to teach you something! Elvish, poetry, history... something about your parents when they were growing up, anything. Stories.... he may be the only hobbit you ever meet who's seen and talked to a real dragon!"  
  
Pippin smiled. "I'll do that."  
  
"Where's Merry today?"  
  
"He and Sam went out riding. Elrond showed them the best trails to take." Pippin turned to look at Frodo, all traces of his smile gone. "I never really knew about Sam. I mean, I knew what he did for you and all, and that he was very brave and went through a lot, but until last night I never really.... I mean..."  
  
"Pip," said Frodo softly, "If not for Sam I would be dead, and Middle-earth enslaved in Darkness. It would all have been for nothing. All of it. Gondor would have fallen. No king, no peace, no hope. The wraiths wouldn't just be nightmares, they'd be..." His voice trailed off. "Don't ever forget what Sam did, Pip, all right?"  
  
"I won't." Pippin hugged Frodo fiercely. "Or what you did."  
  
Frodo smiled at him. "Or what you did, Peregrin Took, Knight of Gondor and Messenger of the King, Prince of the Halflings and Troll Slayer! And let us not forget which brave hobbit helped destroy Isengard and saved the life of Prince Faramir!"  
  
Pippin looked at Frodo, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Who?"  
  
Frodo looked puzzled. "I can't remember his name just now. Maybe it'll come to me later."  
  
"Oh Frodo," Pippin laughed. "Thank you for letting us come adventuring with you."  
  
"Any time, Pip," Frodo laughed and hugged him. "Any time."  
  
  
  
Frodo was in the stables brushing his pony when Merry and Sam returned in the early afternoon. They were both laughing as they rode up and swung down from their mounts.  
  
"Why Mr. Frodo," said Sam in amazement, "What are you doing here? The Elves will tend to that sir, or I will."  
  
Frodo smiled and continued brushing. "I know, Sam, but I think Strider misses me. Besides, when we get back home there won't be any Elves to take care of him, you know."  
  
"There'll still be me," said Sam, his eyes dancing. He gave Strider a pat before he and Merry began seeing to their own ponies' needs.  
  
"We've all travelled so far, Frodo," said Merry, "But there sure is a lot of Middle-earth to see yet. The countryside around Rivendell is just amazing."  
  
"Yes," agreed Sam. "I thought it mightn't take long to ride to Mirkwood and visit Legolas, but apparently it's ever so far from here, farther than I thought. Even though Elrond said we wouldn't need permission from King Thranduil to go there, even though he said..." Sam blushed and looked away.  
  
Frodo looked at Sam and then Merry, puzzled. "Even though he said what?"  
  
Merry clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder, and Frodo saw the same respectful look on Merry's face as he had the previous night. "He said," Merry continued softly, "That Sam would be welcome anywhere."  
  
Merry suddenly looked up, grinning. "And you, too, Frodo!"  
  
Frodo laughed. "As long as I'm with Sam, you mean!"  
  
Sam blushed even deeper red and took the ponies aside for some water. Frodo and Merry watched him, smiling.  
  
"The herbmaster was asking for you, Merry," said Frodo. "He said you had an interest in learning about healing herbs."  
  
"Thanks, I'll go find him," said Merry. "I want to learn everything I can while we're here, and I've been interested in herblore ever since we found out about what that kingsfoil 'weed' can do. My gosh, what that stuff did for you, and for me and Faramir and Éowyn...." He grew thoughtful. "There's so much we can bring back to the Shire, Frodo, so many things that we've seen and learned. Maybe I'll write a book of my own someday. Maybe...." His voice trailed off as he gazed into the distance.  
  
Frodo turned to Sam, who had rejoined them. "Maybe you'll write a book of your own as well, Sam."  
  
"Maybe I will, Mr. Frodo." Sam surprised them both by nodding his head thoughtfully. "Maybe I will at that."  
  
  
  
It was late, close to midnight, when Frodo was awakened by Pippin climbing into bed with him. He could feel Pippin's shaky breaths and pounding heart.  
  
"Another dream?" Frodo felt Pippin nod. "We'll talk to Gandalf in the morning, all right?"  
  
A faint whisper. "All right."  
  
Frodo pulled his cousin close, wrapping his arms about him. "I never told you about the first time Bilbo tried to teach me to cook, did I? It was awful, Pip, you never saw such a mess." Frodo felt Pippin relax as the story began to distract him. "You know how many seeds go into a seed-cake, right? Let me tell you about all the places we were finding seeds until..." Frodo kept talking, softer and softer, until Pippin fell back to sleep.  
  
** TBC ** 


	7. Hidden Strength

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 --- Hidden Strength  
  
S.R. 1419, September 27  
  
  
  
The next morning after breakfast Frodo and Pippin found Gandalf in one of the many libraries pondering one of the ancient scrolls. The wizard looked up to see the two hobbits standing before him, Pippin looking pale and nervous.  
  
"Come here, Pippin," Gandalf said softly, and pulled the young hobbit into his lap like a child. Frodo sat down near them.  
  
"Frodo told me you had a nightmare about the palantír and the wraiths. Did you have another?" Pippin nodded. "I've been thinking about it, and there's something I'd like to try." Gandalf spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "When Frodo was hurt last year I learned much about what had happened to him, to all of you, by reading his memories when he was sleeping. It's like opening a scroll and reading what is there before you. I'd like to do that now, Pippin observe what you saw and felt in Rohan when you looked into the palantír. I know you told me about it that night, but there may be something you don't remember, something you need to know to put it all to rest and help the nightmares stop. May I do that?"  
  
Pippin was silent for awhile, then looked up into the wizard's face. "I don't want to see all that again, Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf smiled at him. "You won't have to, I'll be the one seeing the memories, not you. It will just take a moment, and you won't even know it's happening."  
  
"Do you really think this will help?"  
  
"I don't know," said Gandalf honestly. "But I would very much like to try it."  
  
Pippin looked at Frodo, who nodded at him.  
  
"All right."  
  
Gandalf positioned Pippin so that he could wrap his left arm securely around the hobbit's chest and place his right hand over Pippin's brow. "You'll sleep a little, and when you wake up we'll talk. Close your eyes, now."  
  
Frodo watched as Pippin closed his eyes. Gandalf did the same and seemed to concentrate deeply. Pippin slowly relaxed as he fell into sleep, his breathing growing deep and even. After a few minutes the wizard opened his eyes and looked at Frodo.  
  
"Did you learn anything?"  
  
"I did indeed," the wizard said thoughtfully. "I did indeed. I need to think about this." He rose to his feet holding Pippin in his arms. "Come, let's put him to bed. I daresay he can use the sleep." He chuckled a bit as they walked. "As can you, I suppose. Would you like me to----"  
  
"Thank you Gandalf," Frodo laughed as they entered Pippin's room. "But I prefer to fall asleep on my own these days. I'll stay with Pip and let you know when he wakes up."  
  
Gandalf bent to lay Pippin down. "It should just be a few hours. When he wakes let me know, and bring Merry and Sam here as well. I believe there is something the four of you should know."  
  
*********************  
  
Pippin opened his eyes and looked around. Frodo, seated in a nearby chair reading, saw he was awake and came to sit on the bed with him.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes." Pippin sat up as well. "Did, did Gandalf say anything?"  
  
"Only that he wanted to be told as soon as you awoke. He says there's something he wants to tell you, tell all of us. But Pip," Frodo grew serious. "If you want to talk to Gandalf alone just say so. We don't have to be here."  
  
"I want you to be here."  
  
"All right," said Frodo, giving Pippin a hug. "I'll be back soon. Merry and Sam are just down the hall."  
  
Frodo told Merry and Sam that Pippin was awake, and went to find Gandalf. When he returned to Pippin's room with the wizard they found the three hobbits waiting for them. Merry and Sam were sitting on the bed on either side of Pippin. Frodo joined the other hobbits on the bed while Gandalf pulled up a chair. He looked at Pippin so gently, with such a kindly smile, that the young hobbit relaxed.  
  
"Pippin, I want to tell you something very important," Gandalf began. "I know this will bring back memories you may not want to think about, but there is something you should know." Pippin nodded.  
  
"That night in Rohan, when you told me what the Dark Lord said to you, your exact words were, 'Tell Saruman that this dainty is not for him. I will send for it at once.' Do you remember that?"  
  
Pippin nodded again, breathing hard. Merry took one of his hands and Sam took the other, and he held to them tightly.  
  
"Those words burned their way into your subconscious, Pippin. They made you feel very small. Just a 'dainty', something trivial to be claimed and possessed by someone of greater power. I believe that is why, in your dream, the palantír is so large and you are so small. In your dream you have no power, no choice as to what happens to you. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes," Pippin whispered.  
  
"When you looked into the Stone that night something else happened, something that you don't consciously remember. You didn't know about it even then." Gandalf looked at Merry. "Merry, do you remember how Aragorn appeared after he looked into the palantír?"  
  
"He looked older, sort of weary and drained," said Merry. "He did not recover quickly."  
  
"Yes," agreed Gandalf, "So I have heard. It was not because he looked into the Stone, but because he, himself, took control of the Stone and broke contact with Sauron. It takes a great deal of energy and strength to draw back from evil of one's own free will. It takes a toll and one must recover. As Aragorn had to." He looked straight at Pippin. "As you had to."  
  
Pippin shook his head, frowning. "I don't understand."  
  
Gandalf leaned forward. "Sauron did not release you, Pippin. You tore yourself away from his hold on you. That is why you lost consciousness and had to be revived. In the beginning of our journey together to Gondor you slept so deeply and so long I began to grow concerned. Now I understand that you were recovering from what had happened." The wizard shook his head, smiling a little. "Of all people, I should know the strength that lies within hobbits, yet the four of you are still able to surprise me at every turn. Very few Men could have done what you did, it is an amazing display of inner strength. You broke the Dark Lord's hold on you, Pippin. It is an astonishing thing."  
  
Pippin stared at the wizard in shock, then suddenly felt himself engulfed in an enormous hug from Merry. Sam pressed his hand and Frodo was grinning at him. He started to feel strange, light and joyous, as if something dark and oppressive had lifted from him. Tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"Gandalf," said Frodo quietly, "Will this stop the nightmares?"  
  
"It should. Pippin now knows that he is stronger than ever he thought. Not small, not a 'dainty' to be disposed of, but larger than any Stone, a very bright light in the face of Darkness. Now that he understands what he truly is, I cannot imagine any nightmare standing up to such knowledge."  
  
Gandalf rose to his feet. 'Pippin, if you ever dream about that glass ball ever again, give it a kick until it shatters, all right?"  
  
Pippin looked up, laughing through his tears. "I will, Gandalf."  
  
"Frodo," Gandalf said, "When you withstood that Morgul blade for so long I never thought I'd see such strength again in any hobbit. Then Merry faced the Lord of the Nazgûl, and Sam performed feat after feat.... I wonder what else resides within all of you, just waiting for a chance to shine forth." He smiled at all four hobbits, then he left them alone.  
  
Frodo and Sam sat quietly, beaming at Pippin who still clung tightly to Merry. Suddenly all four hobbits were in each other's arms, Pippin laughing and crying as something inside him broke free of a heaviness he had not even known was gripping his soul. Until it was gone.  
  
** TBC ** 


	8. Confrontation

My Muse is high up on Caradhras helping me write "Avalanche", so it may be awhile until the next chapter of this story appears. I'll get to it eventually! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy Chapter 8. PLEASE NOTE: This chapter is Rated PG.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 --- Confrontation  
  
S.R. 1419, September 28  
  
The next day Frodo and Sam rode a long way out on one of Rivendell's beautiful trails until they came to a particularly high, sparkling waterfall. They picnicked at its foot on a grassy bank surrounded on three sides by thick groves of trees.  
  
"Sam, you brought so much food we're just going to have to stay out here all night until we eat it."  
  
"Sounds fine with me, Mr. Frodo," said Sam contentedly, nibbling on a bit of cake. "You've put back a lot of the weight you lost, but my Gaffer will have my hide if I bring you back looking as if you haven't been well cared for." He laughed at the thought. "He won't care about reasons, sir, he'll just have my hide!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Frodo, lying back in the soft grass. "I'll be sure to tell him no one could have been better taken care of." He smiled. "Maybe I can accidentally tell Rose Cotton, too. About how famous you are, and how King Elessar kneeled to you in front of everyone, and about the songs being sung about you, and...." Frodo looked over at Sam, who wasn't blushing for once.  
  
"That would be right nice of you, sir," said Sam softly. "I'd surely appreciate that."  
  
"She's the one, eh?"  
  
Sam sighed. "If she's still waiting for me, Mr. Frodo, I'll be the luckiest hobbit in the Shire."  
  
She'll be the lucky one, Frodo thought. He turned over on his stomach. "What did you think of all that yesterday, Sam? About Pippin, I mean."  
  
"Well, it didn't surprise me that much, although it surely seemed to be a wonderful piece of news for Mr. Pippin." Sam smiled. "I think there's more to most folks than meets the eye."  
  
"It didn't surprise me much, either," said Frodo thoughtfully. "In fact, the whole thing made me think of something Gandalf and I were talking about a couple of days ago."  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"He was joking around about how the rhyme in Faramir's and Boromir's dream may not have meant what we always thought. You know, about the sword that was broken, and the Halfling standing forth and all. At least, I thought he was joking around. Now I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the Ring-bearer certainly seems to have been 'meant' to be a hobbit, that's plain. But not necessarily me. What if I had died, or worse, before reaching Rivendell, Sam? Who would have been Ring-bearer then?"  
  
Sam was aghast at such a thought. "Sir, don't even think about such things!"  
  
"But I do, Sam. I'm thinking that rhyme could have meant any one of us. Any one of you." Frodo picked a blade of grass and chewed on it. "If Pippin was strong enough to pull away from Sauron's hold on him, he may have been strong enough not to...." Frodo sighed. "...not to claim the Ring."  
  
"Mr. Frodo," said Sam quietly, "A thousand things may have happened differently. There's just no telling. And no use regretting anything, either. You were as strong as anyone could be. You still are, and always will be. Look at all you went through and never stopped, never turned back. I never doubted for a second you were the one, sir, and no one else ever did either."  
  
Frodo looked at him. "Thank you, Sam."  
  
"Besides," Sam said with a smile, "I could never have carried Mr. Pippin up that fire mountain. He's too tall. And he's mighty squirmy, that one. He'd have fallen off a dozen times before we got anywhere!"  
  
Frodo collapsed with laughter. Finally he sat up, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Wouldn't it be fun to stand underneath that waterfall? I mean, we may never see one this big again!"  
  
Sam let his eyes drift slowly upward to the top of the falls, then back down. He eyed his friend dubiously. "It's every bit of 200 feet, Mr. Frodo. If you don't drown or get squashed by the water, you might freeze to death."  
  
Frodo grinned at him, motioning to the leftover food. "If I do get squashed or freeze to death you get to eat all the rest of this by yourself."  
  
"Well, there's that, I suppose." Sam sighed. "I'll just sit here in the sun, if you don't mind. I prefer my baths in warm water that isn't going anywhere."  
  
Frodo got to his feet and had begun to unbutton his shirt when a rough, unfamiliar voice was heard off to their right. "And just what are you little rats doing out of the Shire?"  
  
The hobbits turned to see two ill-dressed Men approaching them from the trees. Sam got to his feet, trying to shield Frodo from their mocking stares.  
  
"We may be lost, but you two are *really* lost," said the larger of the Men. "Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"We are guests of Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell," said Frodo. "You are in his domain and would do well to seek his permission if you are traveling these paths."  
  
The Man stared at him in astonishment. "If that ain't the fanciest talk I ever heard, and from a Shire rat no less!" He gave his friend a nudge and leered at Frodo. "We interrupting anythin' here?"  
  
Sam gasped and clenched his fists at his sides, wishing he was armed. "Do you know who you're talking to? This is-----"  
  
"I don't care who he is, but I can sure see *what* he is. He nudged his friend again. "Right pretty, ain't he?" He took a step toward Frodo.  
  
Sam was torn between standing between Frodo and these ruffians and trying to get to the long, sharp knife sticking out of the wheel of cheese behind him. Just as he had decided to try for the knife, two arrows thudded into the ground directly in front of each Man's feet. Quicker than the Men could react, three Elves approached from different directions, each with an arrow nocked to their bow pointed at the Men's chests. The hobbits recognized them as the Elves who had claimed the honor of attending Frodo a week before, on the night they arrived.  
  
The Elf who had spoken to Frodo that night stepped forward and addressed the Men, a grim look on his face. "You are not worthy to speak to these two, but I will hear your apology nonetheless."  
  
The Man calculated the odds and didn't hesitate. He turned to Frodo and Sam, a fake smile on his face. "We're sorry fer disturbing you, little masters. We'll not be bothering you again." He turned to the Elf. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Do not come back," said the Elf. "We will not be so restrained a second time." The Man gave his friend a shove and they both backed away, then turned and started to walk off. The Elf smiled and shot, his arrow missing the Man's arm by inches. At that, both Men took off running into the trees.  
  
"Our thanks to you," said Frodo. "I was unaware that Lord Elrond had assigned to us such valiant protectors."  
  
The Elf smiled ruefully. "He did not, Ring-bearer. We saw no other way to express our appreciation to you for what you have done, than to watch over you while in Imladris." He looked at his companions and chuckled. "We did not truly believe our assistance would be needed, however!" He bowed to the hobbits. "I am Arnen."  
  
"Noble waters," murmured Frodo.  
  
Arnen looked pleased at Frodo's understanding of Sindarin. He introduced his companions, each bowing in turn to Frodo and Sam. "Regretfully, my companions do not speak any language save our own."  
  
Frodo looked up at Arnen's companions and smiled. "Elen síla lúmenn omentielvo." Both Elves grinned delightedly at the words.  
  
Sam sighed. "You must teach me that, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo took Arnen's hand. "We are most grateful, Arnen. We did not think it necessary to carry weapons within the borders of Rivendell."  
  
"You should not have to," said Arnen. "This valley has always been well isolated. We must inform Lord Elrond that these Men are about. There may be others."  
  
"They said they were lost," Frodo said. "We were going to enjoy these 'noble waters'.." he motioned to the waterfall, "...but now perhaps it would be best to return to the House."  
  
"I believe that would be wise, Frodo," said Arnen with a smile. "Now that you are aware of us, with your permission we will accompany you." He whistled, and three beautiful horses came galloping out of the trees. The Elves helped the hobbits pack up the remains of their picnic, then they headed back for Elrond's House.  
  
Arnen rode close to Sam. "As we approached, Samwise, I could see no fear on your face. You were determined to defend Frodo, am I correct?"  
  
Sam looked up at him. "I think I was too angry to be afraid. That waterfall was so loud we never heard them coming. I would have done what damage I could with that knife behind me in the grass, that's for certain. I don't rightly know how, but I wanted to get one of our ponies running back to the House. Surely someone would notice and come looking for us. And maybe Mr. Frodo and I could have shoved one of those Men down the embankment and-----"  
  
Frodo stared at Sam in amazement. "You thought all that up in those few seconds, Sam?"  
  
Arnen translated what Sam had said for his companions, then grinned broadly at the hobbits. "I suspect we did not need such vigilance on your behalf, Frodo, with such an ingenious companion at your side."  
  
"He is more than ingenious, Arnen," said Frodo with a smile. "No matter what tales you have heard, they cannot do justice to Sam's courage and spirit. I do not know how I earned such a friend."  
  
"Mr. Frodo," Sam murmured, "You mustn't-----"  
  
"Just practicing what I'll tell Rose on your behalf, Sam!" Frodo burst out laughing and Sam joined him. The Elves looked at each other with delight.  
  
** TBC ** 


	9. The Gift

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 --- The Gift  
  
S.R. 1419, September 30 - October 4  
  
  
  
After several days of scouting the borders, it became apparent that the Men who had accosted Frodo and Sam had been alone, and had fled; no others could be found. The incident bothered Arnen greatly, as it seemed a poor memory for Frodo and Samwise to carry with them to their home.  
  
"There must be something we can do, Mithrandir. I would not want the Ringbearers' final memories of Imladris to be of something so distasteful." Arnen and Gandalf walked slowly through one of the corridors of the House, the wizard calmly listening, Arnen quite agitated (for an Elf). "There must be something they would enjoy, something we can do for them. Did Frodo share any desire or longing in your journey back here? Is there no way we can show our appreciation for his sacrifice?"  
  
"I know what Frodo wants," said a small voice. Arnen and Gandalf turned and looked down to see Pippin standing behind them, the young hobbit having appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, you know," said Pippin. "This *is* the way to the dining hall, and it's nearly time for---"  
  
Arnen knelt down and smiled. "I would be grateful to hear what you have to say, Peregrin."  
  
Pippin grinned. "I know what Frodo would like, he told me in Minas Tirith."  
  
Arnen listened, fascinated, as Pippin spoke further, then shook his head. "A worthy gift that would be Peregrin, but I have not the power to grant it."  
  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance," said Gandalf thoughtfully. "Say nothing to Frodo, Pippin."  
  
"I won't. Now if you'll excuse me, Merry and Sam will have eaten every sweet roll, *again*, if I'm late."  
  
  
  
On the morning of October 4 the hobbits were in the stables, readying their ponies for a ride.  
  
"Arnen's late," said Frodo, giving Strider a few gentle pats. "He said he would join us right after breakfast."  
  
"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, Frodo." At that moment Arnen strode into the stables looking pleased with himself. "Some guests would like to join us on our ride, if you will permit it." He motioned behind him to where Gandalf was entering with a young man the hobbits had never seen before. He was dressed in a flowing brown robe, with dark hair and seemingly ageless eyes. Frodo watched in amazement as he walked directly up to him and bowed. He then bowed to Sam and, to their surprise, to Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Frodo," Gandalf was saying, "At the Council last year you heard me speak of Radagast, another of my Order. This is he. There is something we would like to show you this morning, if we may join you on your ride."  
  
"Of course, Gandalf." Frodo couldn't stop staring at Radagast. "We would be honored." He bowed. "Frodo Baggins, at your service, sir."  
  
Radagast laughed delightedly. "My appearance startles you, Ringbearer?"  
  
"You.." Frodo flushed. "I just assumed all wizards were very.. I mean, would look the same as---"  
  
"What he is trying to say, Radagast, is that you appear too dreadfully young." Gandalf smiled at his companion. "Don't you know that all wizards are ancient, withered and bearded? You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
Radagast laughed again, in a low musical voice that the hobbits found fascinating.  
  
"Forgive me, Frodo, if my appearance is a disappointment!" He grew more serious. "I am honored to meet all of you. May we accompany you this morning?"  
  
"Of course!" Frodo could hardly believe this was happening. Sam appeared to be struck speechless at meeting a second wizard, and Merry and Pippin just looked excited.  
  
Led by Arnen, the companions rode out on a trail that was unfamiliar to the hobbits. The trail climbed up, and up, through trees and hills, in a northeasterly direction. Just as Pippin was contemplating suggesting a stop for a light, strengthening "something" out of the food packs, they crested a final hill and found themselves out atop a large, nearly flat plateau. The view of the surrounding countryside was breathtaking. Everyone dismounted and looked around.  
  
"This is wonderful, Arnen," said Frodo, breathing in the fresh, crisp autumn air. "But I think we'd better feed Pippin before---"  
  
"Frodo," said Radagast softly. "Look."  
  
Frodo suddenly realized that everyone was staring at something in the northeast sky. He raised his head and watched, dumbfounded, as two gigantic birds circled, drifted, and circled again, coming closer and closer. The closer they flew, the larger they seemed, until Frodo thought he must be imagining things. No birds could possibly be this enormous.  
  
"Gandalf," he whispered. "Gandalf, are those...."  
  
Gandalf stepped behind Frodo and lay his hands gently on the hobbit's shoulders. "Gwaihir and Landroval, Frodo. Middle-earth will not see their like again."  
  
The plateau and all who stood upon it were cast into shadow as the eagles flew low, circled again, and then landed near the group. They were impossibly, unimaginably huge. Sam fell to his knees, and Gandalf could feel Frodo trembling. No one spoke.  
  
"Arnen wanted to gift you with something to remember Rivendell with fondness, Frodo," Gandalf said. "We were at a loss until Pippin told us how much you regretted having no memory of the eagles." He gripped Frodo's shoulders tighter as the hobbit started to sob. "I was able to send word to Radagast, who in turn sent messengers to the eagles' eyrie." He knelt down between Frodo and Sam and took them both by the hand. "They would very much like to meet you properly." The wizard grinned. "On your feet, Sam."  
  
Gandalf gently guided the two entranced hobbits forward, until they stood within a few feet of the eagles. The larger of the two dipped his head. "An honor, Ringbearers, to see you again." Landroval then spoke. "All are in your debt."  
  
The voices were screeched and tight, but perfectly understandable. Frodo finally recovered enough to bow low before the eagles. He raised his tear- stained face, his heart bursting with joy. "The honor is ours. You saved our lives at risk of your own in that poisoned land." He reached out and gently touched the massive, softly feathered head. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
Sam, who felt he might never again recover the power of speech, abruptly felt himself lifted off the ground by Radagast at the same time Gandalf pulled Frodo into his arms. Gwaihir and Landroval lowered their massive wings to the ground and the wizards simply walked up them onto their backs. Gandalf and Radagast settled themselves securely on the eagles' backs, and before the astonished hobbits even fully grasped what was happening, powerful muscles bunched under them and the birds left the ground.  
  
Far below, Pippin and Merry were both weeping in joy for their comrades' experience. They craned their heads to watch the slow, gentle flight above them. Arnen kneeled in front of them, smiling broadly.  
  
"You rejoice that the Ringbearers are gifted so, and I rejoice that we have helped bring it to pass."  
  
"Oh yes," breathed Pippin. "This is more wonderful than I could ever have imagined."  
  
"Imagine further, then, little one," smiled Arnen. "For you shall be next."  
  
"Next what?" asked Merry.  
  
"I do not think the eagles will mind," Arnen said softly. "Taking one more flight."  
  
  
  
** TBC ** 


	10. Treasure

Autumn days are advancing, and it's time for the hobbits to return to the Shire. To everyone who was kind enough to join me on this "Return to Rivendell", my sincere thanks. It's been a joy to write.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
RETURN TO RIVENDELL  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 --- Treasure  
  
S.R. 1419, October 5  
  
  
  
The goodbyes had been said, and Sam, Merry, and Pippin had at last reluctantly gone off to their rooms for their final night in Rivendell. Sam had been struck nearly as speechless by Bilbo's gift of a bag of coins of the purest gold as he had been by the eagles. He tried to return it to the old hobbit but had been firmly refused. Sam had finally relented, his eyes filled with tears. Frodo had nearly wept himself, not only for Bilbo's generosity, but in joy that it was Sam to whom he had chosen to bestow it. Frodo had long wished he could have gifted Sam as richly for all he had done for him, for everyone, but he had nothing to give him. Even if what remained of his inheritance had somehow survived the ransacking of the house at Crickhollow, which he doubted, it would be enough to live on, but no more.  
  
Frodo stood with his arm around Bilbo, both hobbits standing in front of the hearth, gazing into the gentle flames.  
  
"Bilbo, I cannot thank you enough for what you've given Sam. The King tried to give him every reward you can imagine as thanks for what he did for me, for everyone, but he wouldn't take anything."  
  
The old hobbit stirred beside him. "And you, my lad, what did the King give you?"  
  
Frodo looked down, reluctant to speak. At last he sighed. "I wouldn't take anything either. It just didn't seem right, somehow. I fulfilled a vow, that is all. Merry, Pippin.. dear Sam.... the feats they performed you can't imagine, Bilbo. Even after all we've told you, I still don't think you truly know."  
  
"I know more than you think, my dear boy." Bilbo winked. "I am not asleep every second, although it may seem otherwise." He turned away and knelt down stiffly, opening the same chest from which he had taken the small bag of gold. He rummaged around and pulled out another bag, of similar size and weight.  
  
"Do you remember what I said to Sam, that what I gave him was almost the last drop of the Smaug vintage?" Frodo nodded. "Well, this is the *very* last. For you, dear Frodo, or for your children." Bilbo grasped one of Frodo's hands and lay the bag into it, looking at him shrewdly. "Or perhaps you, too, will choose an heir."  
  
"Bilbo! I can't take this!"  
  
"Of course you can. Whatever will I do with dragon treasure at my age?" Bilbo caught the still-astonished Frodo in a warm embrace. "You are my treasure, Frodo lad, you always have been. I'm so very proud of you." When he pulled back, he smiled and gently brushed away the tears running down Frodo's face. "There now, none of that. It's getting very late and an old hobbit needs his rest."  
  
With a convulsive sob, Frodo threw his arms around Bilbo and pulled him close. "I love you, Bilbo," he murmured.  
  
"And I love you. Don't be sad, my boy. We'll see each other again, I suspect. We Bagginses have to stick together, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes," said Frodo.  
  
Bilbo turned away and sat on the bed. "Now off with you. And don't fill that book of mine with too much nonsense, hear? Young folks have to be watched every second, it seems. Just stick to the facts."  
  
"I will." Frodo stood still for a few moments longer, drinking in Bilbo's dear, beloved face in the soft glow from the hearth. The old hobbit was humming an old tune, contented and peaceful. Frodo had needed to return to Rivendell, to see for himself that Bilbo had come to no hurt, no lasting harm from either owning or losing the Ring. He took a deep breath and smiled. Everything was all right.  
  
"Good night, Bilbo."  
  
"Good night, dear lad. Good night."  
  
Frodo left Bilbo's room and walked down the corridor, lost in thought. He nearly bumped into Arnen, who had been on his way to the Hall of Fire.  
  
"You are leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes," said Frodo. "Oh Arnen, how can I thank you for everything you've done? I owe you so much."  
  
Arnen led Frodo to a nearby bench and they both sat down.  
  
"Frodo," said Arnen with a smile, "There is no debt between us. I am happy beyond measure to have made your stay here more enjoyable." He grew more serious. "There is a last thing I would tell you, Frodo." He hesitated, then went on. "I understand.... I mean, there is rumor that our Evenstar gifted you with a choice to sail West if you so desire it."  
  
Frodo swallowed hard. "Yes."  
  
Arnen put his hand on Frodo's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Many of us will leave within a short time, and many still will remain in Middle- earth for many years. My companions and I have chosen to depart with Lord Elrond. Should you ever choose to sail, I wanted you to know that you will not lack for friends." He smiled. "We will be waiting for you, and will welcome you with great joy." He rose to his feet, bowed deeply, and walked away.  
  
Frodo looked down at the gift Bilbo had given him, and thought about the gift of great friendship; each a priceless treasure. He didn't have to decide anything for a long, long time, but his heart was eased by the knowledge that whatever choice he made, he would be all right. After awhile he went to his room and walked over to the window, taking in the glittering stars. He smiled as he heard far-off singing, and he breathed deeply, trying to fix in his memory the sweet fragrance from the flowers that scented the night air of Rivendell.  
  
He was going home.  
  
** END ** 


End file.
